


Baby It's Cold Outside

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Not Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: He could tell Lawrence was really wanting to stay, having said yes to another cup of mulled wine.





	

James could tell the weather outside was billowing winds and cold bites to whoever went outside. Adam had already called while he was being driven home by Elyse that the wind was blowing their car all over the road. He already had windburn on his cheeks. James then thought it was best for Lawrence to stay over, he did after all, bike to their place. Even if he was bundled up there was no telling what the wind would do to him.

“Babe, you should stay the night, it’s not looking pretty out there.” James had said from the window, seeing old and dead leaves bluster in the street. “Bruce is already in the guest room but you can happily sleep with me, I’ll make sure not to hog the covers this time.” James smirked.

“I don’t know, I mean, I don’t want to make the others think-”

“Larr, it’s fine,it’s just friends making sure they don’t let their friends get a bad back from the couch.” James said pointedly. He could tell Lawrence was really wanting to stay, having said yes to another cup of mulled wine. James had already kissed Lawrence in front of his wife, had heard her gasp and giggle when they kissed a little too long for a joke under the mistletoe james had taped to the door jam above the kitchen entrance.

“Yeah, but my old hag of a neighbour is gonna call me out on it.” Lawrence bit his lip, looking at James’s blue eyes, the santa hat on top of his head making them look bright. The man was standing just next to the far end of the couch, looking back into the apartment.

“Say you had too much to drink and couldn’t go home on your own. I’ll drive you and your bike tomorrow.” James smiled, tilting his head slightly.

As he sauntered over to where Lawrence was sipping from his mug, looking at the pale green eyes and smiling.

“You know, you’re still standing under the mistletoe. I don’t think you can move until someone kisses you- or, that’s how the tale is told.” James’s blue eyes looked like tropical water, so clear and bright. “Would you like to be able to move?”

Lawrence floundered for a minute, he loved kissing James, absolutely adored those soft pink lips. He’s never had a bad experience kissing the man. Nor has Elyse complained when he does at their place. He nods a little, looking expectantly at James to make the move.

James leans in, smiling just before he kisses Lawrence. When he does finally kiss Lawrence the black haired man makes a soft moan in his throat, feeling a soft lick from James’s tongue on his bottom lip. James pulls back first, quickly tipping Lawrence’s mug back up from a dangerous angle. He licks his own lips and grins like a cheshire cat. “Still using vanilla chapstick this late in the night?”

“My lips get chapped easily, you know this.” Lawrence mumbles, a little starry eyed. “Especially in this weather. Which I should really get going before it gets worse.”

“Why don’t you just stay Larr, it’s not hurting anyone, the only two who’ll know you stayed are Bruce, who is going to be hungover, and Elyse who is very promptly not coming home from Adam’s.”

It takes a full minute before Lawrence is putting his booze down on the kitchen counter inside the door. He looks at James and slowly leans in.


End file.
